This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying asthma outcomes and physical growth and is a continuing study designed to observe children who participated in the CAMP study as they grow to their adult height and peak lung function. The research study will also assess the effects of long- term asthma treatment given in early childhood and will allow the CAMP Investigators to better understand the outcome of childhood asthma.